A family on Christmas
by space2468
Summary: Hanabusa and Ruka are the children of Kaname and Yuki! With their two uncles, Takuma and Akatsuki, and their brand new cousins, Zero and Yuki (different Yuki), there's a whole lot of fun going on! The story gets really exiting when Hanabusa... you know what, never mind. You will just have to read to find out! :-D


**Just so no one gets confused: **

_Kaname is the father._

_Hanabusa and Ruka are the children. They are young._

_Zero and Yuki are also siblings and are human. They are also young._

_Takuma is an uncle to Hanabusa and Ruka. He adopted Zero and Yuki._

_Akastuki is also an uncle to Hanabusa and Ruka._

_Seiren is the maid._

_Yuki is also the dead mother._

_Rima is the dog._

_Senri is the food guy._

_Kaien Cross is a friend of Kaname's._

* * *

_It's Christmas Eve. The house was decorated inside and out._

_Seiren the maid just finished making some cookies. She set them aside to cool. After a few minutes, Seiren called for the two young ones. "Young masters, the cookies are ready." She called. Hanabusa and Runk came out of their rooms and quickly came to the kitchen. They each grabbed a cookie, the only problem was, they grabbed the same cookie. "Let go!" Ruka cried. "No! You let go, I grabbed it first!" Hanabusa yelled. They each fought for the cookie until... it snapped. "You broke it!" Ruka yelled. "No, you broke it!" Hanabusa cried. "Young masters, you may each have a whole cookie." Seiren said calmly, handing them each a cookie. They grabbed their cookie and ate it. Hanabusa tried to grab another cookie but Seiren gently grabbed his arm before he could do so. "Young master, we will be having a few guests and so you must not eat all the cookies." Seiren said. Both Hanabusa and Ruka looked confused. Seiren let go of Hanabusa's arm. "What guests?" Ruka asked. "Both your uncles will be coming." Seiren told them. Ruka and Hanabusa brightened up. "They won't be the only guests." Kaname said. He had entered the room without anyone realising it. "Who else is comming?" Ruka asked. "Your uncle Takuma adopted two children. "Kaname said. Ruka and Hanabusa smiled about this. "There's one thing though, these children are human." Kaname said. "What?! He can't bring humans in here!" Hanabusa yelled. He hated humans. "Please calm down young master." Seiren said. Hanabusa just pouted. "I don't mind that the children are human daddy." Ruka said. "Thank you Ruka." Kaname said. "Hanabusa, why are you so against humans?" Ruka asked in a bit of a bossy way. "The only thing they're good for is food." Hanabusa said. *slap* Kaname slapped Hanabusa.(Not hard of course. Hanabusa was a child and his son, but it still hurt Hanabusa.) "Don't speak that way of humans." Kaname said. "Yes father." Hanabusa said. Raka chuckled. Kaname left the room with Seiren. Ruka laughed harder. She always thought it was funny when Hanabusa got in trouble. Hanabusa didn't like how she loved him being in trouble, he got angry. Hanabusa pushed Ruka and she pushed him back, which led to them getting in a fight (of course -_-)._

_Hanabusa &amp; Ruka's mother ,Yuki, died a year ago. Ever since then the two children never really got along. Well, they didn't get along when she was alive either, but at least she knew how to calm them down. _

_Hanabusa and Ruka still hadn't had breakfast yet so they were cranky. "Seiren! I'm hungry!" Hanabusa yelled from the living room. "Yes young master. What would you like?" Seiren asked. Hanabusa thought. "Give me anything." Hanabusa said. "Yes young master." Seiren said. She bowed and left the room. Hanabusa was sitting on the couch next to the Christmas tree. Next to the couch was a chair, and on that chair was a King Charels Spaniel dog. "Rima, come here." Hanabusa damanded the dog. Rima jumped off the chair, walked over to Hanabusa, and jumped onto the couch right next to Hanabusa."Good girl." Hanabusa said. _

_After Yuki Kuran died, Kaname bought his kids a dog and they named it Rima, well, Hanabusa wanted to name it Rose and Ruka wanted to to name it Sharlet and because they kept fighting over it and couldn't come to an agreement... Kaname let Seiren pick the name._

_"Rima, what do you want to do until breakfast is ready?" Hanabusa asked the dog. Rima (obviously) didn't reply. Hanabusa just played with Yuki until his food was ready. Young master, your breakfast is ready." Seiren said. Hanabusa left Rima and ran the kitchen. He sat on a chair and noticed a light red drink._

_Young vampires didn't drink blood and so didn't need the blood tablets until (let's just call it) "vampire puberty" kicked in._

_"Seiren what's the drink?" Hanabusa asked. "The master (Kaname) told me you needed it from now on." Seiren said. 'What? Why would he think that?' Hanabusa thought._

_*flashback*_

_Kaname, Hanabusa and Ruka were at a park. Hanabusa and Ruka were playig with their friends. Kaname was sitting on a bench. After a while Hanabusa got tired of playing and bragging to his friends how he was better than them ( I don't know why they're his friends. Oh and Hanabusa and Ruka are purebloods.) and sat down next to Kaname. Hanabusa was breathing heavily from all the running he'd just done. A human girl and her mother walked by. The girl had a bandaid on her arm and Hanabusa couldn't keep his eyes off her (well , the bandaid). Kaname noticed this._

_*end of flashback* _

_'Oh. I guess that's what it was.' Hanabusa thought. "Anyway, what did you make me?" Hanabusa asked. "Steak and rice young master." Seiren said. Seiren brought the food go Hanabusa. Hanabusa started eating the food. Not too long after, Ruka came in. She smelled the food. "Seiren, I want food too!" Ruka demanded. "Yes young mistress." Seiren said. Seiren, being the amazing maid she is, made extra food knowing that Ruka would want some. Ruka sat on a chair and Seiren gave her her food. "Here you are young mistress." Seiren said as she handed Ruka her food. "What are you drinking?" Ruka asked Hanabusa. A smile grew on Hanabusa's face. "I, your younger brother, Hanabusa Kuran, am drinking blood tablet water. I need it now, which makes me more mature and better than you." Hanabusa said. Ruka didn't say anything. "Are you ignoring me?" Hanabusa asked. Ruka still didn't say anything. She just continued eating her food. "You're just mad because I'm growing up faster than you." Hanabusa said. Ruka kept ingnoring him. Once they were done with their meal, the door bell rang. "I'll get it!" Ruka yelled, racing to the door with Hanabusa close behind. Seiren quickly put the dirty dishes away. Ruka opened the door. _

_Standing at the door, were two children, one male and one female, and Takuma standing behind them. "Hello. My name is Yuki, it's nice to meet you." Yuki said, raising her hand out to Ruka. Ruka shook her hand. 'Did Takuma really name her after our mother?' Ruka thought. (At the adoption center you can name the child you adopt.) "My name is Ruka." Ruka said. "This is Zero. He is my brother." Yuki said, gesturing to the boy next to her. "Hi." Ruka said to Zero. Zero kept quiet. "Say hello Zero." Yuki told Zero, although he didn't say anything. "I'm sorry for my brother. He doesn't talk much." Yuki said. Once Hanabusa saw who it was, he turned around and sat on the couch. "Hello Ruka." Takuma said from behind Zero and Yuki. "Hello uncle Takuma!" Ruka said. She had to look up in order to see him. Kaname came to the door. "I'm glad your here. Please come in." Kaname said. Takuma, Yuki and Zero walked inside._

_Takuma was talking with Kaname and putting presents under the tree while Ruka led Yuki and Zero to Hanabusa. "This is my brother Hanabusa." Ruka said. "Hello, it's nice to meet you." Yuki said. Hanabusa turned his head away, closing his eyes. "Did I say something to make him angry?" Yuki asked. "I apologize for his incredibly rude behavior." Ruka said. "Hanabusa, it's rude not to say hello to your guests." Ruka said. Hanabusa ignored her. "Takuma told us all about you guys." Yuki said. "Like what?" Ruka asked. "Well, he told us how your...vampires." Yuki said. Takuma came and sat next to Hanabusa. "Is something wrong Hanabusa?" Takuma asked cheerfully. "Why did you adopt humans?" Hanabusa asked. "Do you not like humans?" Takuma asked. "No, I don't." Hanabusa said, well with in hearing reach for Yuki and Zero. Yuki looked sad. "Ignore him. Come, let me show you me dog, Rima." Ruka said. Yuki became happy, she loved dogs. Yuki and Zero followed Ruka. "By the way, how are those blood tablets working out for you?" Takuma asked Hanabusa. "How did you know about that?" Hanabusa asked. He had only needed them since three days ago, and he himself did know about it 'til this morning. "Kaname told me." Takuma said. "Oh. Well, I'm not sure yet. I've only had my first one this morning." Hanabusa said. "Ya, not the best tasting thing in the world." Takuma said. "I don't think they're that bad." Hanabusa said. "Well, you haven't had the real thing to compare it to." Takuma said. "You've had blood before?" Hanabusa asked. "Yes. Before the blood tablets were made." Takuma said. "What's it taste like?" Hanabusa asked. "Don't think about it too muck okay. You have the blood tablets so you don't have to bother with it." Takuma said cheerfully. Takuma stood up and walk away. Kaname went over to Hanabusa. "Hanabusa, go play with Ruka and the others." Kaname said. "I don't want to." Hanabusa said. "It's rude not to play with your guests." Kaname said. Hanabusa looked at Kaname. "Fine." Hanabusa said. He went to go search for them. He went over to Rima but they weren't there. He heard laughing from the backyard. He went out there. He saw Ruka and Yuki playing in the pool while Zero was in the pool but just sitting on the stairs. Ruka had a light purple one-piece, Yuki had a dark purple one piece and Zero still had his clothes on. Hanabusa went to get his bathing suite. He changed into his dark blue bathing suite and went out to the pool. _

_Hanabusa walked over to Zero. "Hey, why are you still in your clothes?" Hanabusa asked, still not liking the idea of playing with humans. Zero ignored him. "I shouldn't of expected much from a human anyway." Hanabusa said to himself, although plenty loud. Zero heard him. Zero looked at him but then just looked back at the water. Hanabusa walked into the water. "What are you two doing?" Hanabusa asked Ruka. Yuki and Ruka stopped what they were doing. "We're having a chicken fight." Yuki said happily. "I wasn't asking you, I was asking Ruka." Hanabusa said. Ruka sighed. "We are having a chicken fight." Ruka said. "You can't have a chicken fight with just two people." Hanabusa said. "Well we are." Ruka said. "Why don't we all play a real game of chicken fight?" Hanabusa said. "I thought you didn't want anything to do with humans." Ruka said. "I changed my mind." Hanabusa said. "Well, we can't play a real game with just three people." Ruka said. Yuki walked over to Zero. "Zero, would you like to play chicken fight with us? It's really fun." Yuki said. Zero looked at her for a moment and stood up. He walked over to Hanabusa and Ruka. "Okay, me and Ruka will be on a team and you and Zero can be on a team." Yuki said to Hanabusa. "No, I'm with Ruka. You can be with Zero." Hanabusa said. Once the teams were settled, the game started with the girls on top of the boys._

_They had been playing for about 10 min. when Ruka slapped Yuki's face, her nail scratching Yuki, and making her bleed. "Oh, I'm sorry! Are you okay?" Ruka asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." Yuki said. Hanabusa smelled the blood and was staring at Yuki, well as much as he could have from under Ruka. A drop of blood dripped in front of Hanabusa and Zero. Hanabusa watched as it faded away in the water, his eyes turning red. Zero saw this. Zero pushed Yuki off of him. *splash* "Zero! Why would you do that without telling me first?!" Yuki asked while yelling. Zero didn't reply, he just pushed Hanabusa, making both Hanabusa and Ruks fall. "Why'd you drop me?!" Ruka asked Hanabusa. "I didn't! Zero pushed me!" Hanabusa said, pointing at Zero. "You were staring at Yuki's blood!" Zero yelled. "No I wasn't!" Hanabusa yelled back. Ruka sighed. "There he goes fighting again." Ruka said. She was standing next to Yuki by the stairs, still in the pool. "Zero isn't normally like this." Yuki said. She was a bit worried. "Hanabusa can get anyone angry." Ruka said. Takuma and Kaname heard the fighting and went outside. "What's going on?" Takuma asked. "They're fighting." Ruka said. "Why?" Kaname asked. "Zero pushed Hanabusa because he was staring at Yuki's blood." Ruka explained. Takuma looked over at Yuki, whose face had some blood on it. He walked over by the pool stairs, next to Yuki. "Are you alright?" Takuma asked. "Yeah, I'm fine but... I'm worried about Zero." Yuki said. Takuma went into the water (with his clothes on) and walked over to the two fighting boys. "Please, don't fight." Takuma said. "Tell him that, he started it!" Hanabusa said. "But you're continuing it. And Zero, there was no need to push him." Takuma said, not at all harsh. "He would of attacked Yuki." Zero said. "What do you think I am?!" Hanabusa asked. "A vampire that's what!" Zero yelled. "Please, calm down. Hanabusa is better then that." Takuma said. Hanabusa grunted. "What's going on?" Akatsuki said, looking at Takuma in the water with his clothes on. He was standing by Kaname. "Uncle Akatsuki." Hanabusa &amp; Ruka said. "I let myself in." Akatsuki said to Kaname. "Hello Akatsuki. Hanabusa and Zero were just arguing." Takuma said. Akatsuki looked at Hanabusa. "Aren't you always getting into fights?" Akatsuki asked. Ruka nodded her head. "Humph." Hanabusa humphed. "Why don't you all get out of the pool and dry off." Kaname suggested. "Yes, I think that's a great idea." Takuma said. _

_Once they all got out of the pool, they dried off and changed. All the children were snacking on the cookies on the dining room table. Seiren brought Hanabusa blood tablet water. "What's that?" Yuki asked. "None of you business." Hanabusa said. He took a sip of the drink then ate another cookie. "It's to help him stop craving blood." Ruks said. Yuki stiffened slightly. "Oh..." Yuki said. "Do you need it too Ruka?" Yuki asked. "No. I haven't started craving blood yet." Ruka said. That made Yuki feel better. Kaname, Takuma, and Akatsuki were in the living room talking, Rima was sitting next to Takuma. He was petting her. "So, Zero is one of your new adopted children right? Who's the other one?" Akatsuki asked. "Yuki." Takuma said happily. "You named her after your sister?" Akatsuki asked. Takuma just laughed._

**_By the way, here is how the family works:_**

**_Takuma&amp;Yuki are siblings._**

**_Kaname&amp;Akatsuki are siblings._**

**_Hanabusa&amp;Ruka are siblings and children of Kaname and Yuki._**

**_Yuki(little Yuki)&amp;Zero are siblings and adopted children of Takuma._**

_"Why did you adopt humans anyway?" Akatsuki asked. "It was the first adoption center I saw and they only had humans." Takuma said while laughing. Akatsuki sighed. 'What a stupid reason.' Akatsuki thought. "By the way Kaname, I don't think Hanabusa likes Yuki and Zero that much." Takuma said. "I see." Kaname said. "Hanabusa." Kaname called. Hanabusa ran over to Kaname. "Yes father?" Hanabusa asked. "Takuma says that you don't like Yuki and Zero." Kaname said. Hanabusa crossed his arms. "That's right." Hanabusa said. "Why?" Kaname asked. Hanabusa knew that if he said it was just because they were humans, Kaname would be mad at him. "Zero pushed me." Hanabusa said. "And Yuki?" Kaname asked. "She asks too many questions." Hanabusa said. "There's nothing wrong with that." Kaname said. "Well I don't like it." Hanabusa said. Ruka came up to Kaname. "Father, I'm hungery." Ruka said. "Have Seiren make you somthing." Kaname said. "But we want pizza." Ruka said. Kaname sighed. "Seiren, order the kids some pizza." Kaname said to Seiren. "Yes master." Seiren said. She looked over to Ruka. "What kind would you like?" Seiren asked Ruka. "Um... pepperoni." Ruka said. "Yes young mistress." Seiren said. Seiren ordered the pizza. 20 minutes later the door bell rang. *ding dong* Seiren answered the door. "Here's your pizza." The pizza man (Senri) said. Seiren took the pizza and gave him the money. Seiren closed the door and put the pizza in the kitchen. She put two slices on four plates and gave it the children, who were all at the table. They enjoyed there pizza. Hanabusa was the first to finish his pizza. He walked over to Akatsuki and sat by him. Akatsuki had always been Hanabusa's favorite Uncle._

* * *

_Hey guys, so I'm really stumped on what I should right next so I'm going to end the chapter here. Please tell me any idea's you have for this story. Thankz! :-D_


End file.
